


Seine kalten Hände

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Diorama (Germany Band), Music RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Musicians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Будь моим недостающим элементом.





	Seine kalten Hände

Торбен был из тех примечательных людей, увидев которых однажды, забыть уже невозможно: он обладал высоким ростом, слегка вальяжной походкой и загадочной, временами мрачноватой улыбкой. И, будучи «в образе», он напоминал только что выпавший легкий снег, освежающий ветер или осенний дождь. А ещё у него были холодные руки. Прекрасные холодные руки и морозные прикосновения.

И Феликсу хотелось прикоснуться к этой свежести. К этим рукам, которые резко хватались за микрофон, производили эмоциональные жесты и извлекали из клавиш инструмента невероятные звуки.

Торбен никогда не писал весёлые песни и не особо любил их в целом. Поэтому в момент сочинения его вряд ли можно было увидеть в весёлом, взбудораженном настроении — он скорее всегда был спокоен и задумчив. Может, с прикрытыми глазами и лёгкой улыбкой, а может, с отрешённым взглядом и хмурыми бровями, но всё это была меланхолия, необходимая ему для вдохновения. Феликс не мог долго скрывать от себя того, что он оказался очарован этим. Бесповоротно.

Когда он понял, что слушать голос Торбена ему нравится не только из-за прекрасных вокальных данных последнего, когда осознал, что прикосновения холодных пальцев заставляют его гореть изнутри, что он впадает в транс от дружеского взгляда, он стал сомневаться, могут ли их отношения оставаться такими же, как и раньше. Но всё же Марк пытался сохранять привычную дистанцию между ними.

С того момента каждый раз, когда на выступлении Торбен, не прекращая петь, подходил к Феликсу, стоящему за синтезатором, и загребал его в объятия, Феликсу хотелось, чтобы это длилось дольше. Чтобы объятия были ещё сильнее, определённее. Он хотел отвечать на них и он мог порой делать это; давние друзья ведь могут позволить себе многое — но лишь до определенной грани.

А в студии Торбен настолько погружался в импровизации, что не замечал никого и ничего вокруг — можно сказать, у него был роман со своим вдохновением. Феликс обычно единственный сидел неподалеку после общих репетиций и занимался какой-нибудь работой, практически не обращая внимания на Вендта. Но иногда Торбен вдруг начинал тихо напевать, и Феликс замирал, подняв голову. Этот голос отдавался странным эхом в душе Феликса и каждый раз пробуждал в ней что-то острое и щемящее. И он смотрел на Торбена до тех пор, пока их взгляды, небесно-голубой и тёпло-зелёный, не пересекались — тогда он отводил глаза, как ни в чём не бывало.

И в тот день они тоже сидели вдвоём в студии, каждый за своим делом. Точнее, Феликс сидел без дела и просто слушал игравшего случайные мелодии Торбена. Вендт перебирал знакомые песни, начиная с одной, продолжая другой и заканчивая в итоге странной смесью их со своей импровизацией. Он был не то, что задумчив — скорее подавлен. Марк совершенно чётко чувствовал: это была не вдохновляющая меланхолия Торбена. Напротив, что-то шло не так. Но он пока не осмеливался прямо спросить об этом у друга, поэтому мог лишь тревожно наблюдать за ним. Пальцы лениво перебирались с клавиши на клавишу, играли что-то заунывное и ломаное, временами и вовсе не попадали в ноты, а сам исполнитель сидел с поникшей головой. Спустя время, когда пианино в очередной раз издало грустный диссонанс, Торбен вдруг вскочил и захлопнул крышку, тем самым заставив Феликса немного вздрогнуть.

— Не идёт, — мрачно бросил он в ответ на вопрошающий взгляд Феликса прежде, чем тот что-то успел сказать, и решительно пошёл прочь из помещения. Дверь захлопнулась за ним.

«Что это с ним?», — мелькнула у Марка маленькая беспокойная мысль. Он немного посидел в смятении, а затем тоже встал с места и вышел наружу.

На улице он обнаружил, что Торбен сидел на ступеньке, уткнувшись подбородком в колени и смотря в никуда. Феликс незамедлительно подошёл к нему и, осторожно дотронувшись до плеча друга, спросил:

— Эй, ну что такое?..

Вендт даже не поднял голову, лишь тяжело вздохнул. Тогда Феликс опустился рядом с ним и попытался заглянуть в глаза Торбену. Тот, почувствовав это, сам повернулся в сторону Марка — и он встретился с опустошенным взглядом.

— Кризис идей, — пробормотал Торбен и снова уткнулся в колени.

— Дерьмо случается, — пожал плечами Феликс.

— Это точно… — Торбен был хмур.

— Пройдёт скоро, ну, — попытался ободрить его Феликс.

Торбен никак не отреагировал на это. Феликсу захотелось в этот момент прижать Торбена к себе, но тот вдруг спросил:

— У нас есть что-нибудь выпить?

— О… было где-то, — на миг растерялся Феликс. — Я принесу.

— Спасибо, — Торбен едва улыбнулся, и Феликс, заметив это, также улыбнулся в ответ.

* * *

Скоро они вновь сидели вместе, распивая по бутылке пива каждый. Торбен уже не был так напряжён, но всё ещё оставался молчаливым. Феликс, впрочем, и не стремился навязываться с разговорами. День плавно переходил в вечер, и на улице ещё было достаточно тепло, поэтому сидеть так вместе и молчать было даже уютно.

Феликс время от времени задумчиво поглядывал на Торбена и дивился тому, как этот человек вдруг стал для него таким важным и необходимым. В самом деле, Торбен был дорог Феликсу всё то время, что они дружили и играли вместе в одной группе, но с тех пор, как его чувства перешли в иную плоскость, он стал относиться более внимательно, даже трепетно. Клавишник был готов хоть среди ночи примчаться к Торбену, если бы тому понадобилась хоть самая незначительная помощь.

Однако Феликс ни на что особо не надеялся — довольно и того, что есть. Ему ни за что не хотелось бы разрушить их дружбу выяснением отношений и последующим отдалением друг от друга, но и от возникших чувств он избавиться, к сожалению, не мог — и временами это вызывало в нём боль, которую он глушил изо всех сил. Марк всегда старался сдерживать подобные сильные эмоции, не позволять им мешать его жизни.

_Но ведь если сдерживать слишком много, это может однажды привести к взрыву, не так ли?.._

Феликс украдкой печально вздохнул и сделал очередной глоток. Затем он всё-таки решил нарушить молчание и поинтересовался у Торбена:

— Ты правда так расстроился лишь из-за отсутствия вдохновения?

— Из-за этого в том числе, — неопределенно кивнул Вендт.

— Расскажешь, что тревожит?.. — Феликс приподнял брови.

Торбен посмотрел на него и, явно сделав некое усилие над собой, ответил:

— Да в общем-то ничего конкретного… какая-то хандра напала. Ничего не хочется, и в голове пустота.

— И вместе с этим у тебя блок на творчество? — понимающе спросил Феликс.

— Точно. Вчера я несколько часов просидел над пустым листом и так ничего из себя и не выдавил.

— Наверное, следует хорошенько отдохнуть…

— Альбом сам себя не запишет. — Торбен решительно покачал головой.

— Альбом может и подождать, — возразил Феликс. — Мы уже сделали достаточно много материала, и… сам же понимаешь, что идею нельзя вымучить. Её нельзя напряжённо выжидать, пытаться поймать каждую секунду, её можно лишь принять, когда она сама появится.

— Конечно, я понимаю… — протянул Торбен. — Но ведь зачастую вдохновение появляется только во время работы, а чтобы начать её, приходится так или иначе побороться с собой.

— И это верно. Но всё же это не повод заставлять себя работать, если ничего упорно не приходит в голову.

— Возможно, ты прав, — как-то безнадёжно ответил Вендт.

После этого вновь воцарилась тишина, во время которой Феликс обдумывал, каким образом он может помочь другу. Разумеется, у него самого бывали периоды, когда ничего не получалось, и в этом, на самом деле, не было ничего страшного — но такое состояние всё равно нельзя оставлять без внимания. Да и Марку было попросту невыносимо видеть потухший взгляд Вендта.

Тем временем бутылка у Феликса неумолимо пустела, а прерываться вовсе не хотелось. Видимо, так же думал и Торбен — он повертел свою бутылку в руках, чтобы убедиться, что там ничего не осталось, и сказал:

— Хочу чего-нибудь покрепче. А ты что думаешь?

— Давай, — тут же согласился Феликс, уже поднимаясь со ступеньки, чтобы вместе с Торбеном отправиться в магазин.

* * *

Вечер пролетел быстро в прогулках по их небольшому родному городу и увлекательных разговорах обо всём и ни о чём. Возможность так непринуждённо проводить время выпадала не слишком часто из-за занятости альбомом и прочими делами, и Феликс был рад разделить свободные часы с Торбеном, не только как влюблённый в него человек, но и просто как друг.

К ночи под влиянием неизвестных мотивов было принято решение вернуться в студию вместо того, чтобы расходиться по домам. Настроение Торбена к тому моменту заметно улучшилось; он, пошатываясь и смеясь над шутками Феликса, добрёл до двери и нашарил в кармане ключ. Лишь с третьего раза ему удалось попасть в замочную скважину и открыть дверь. А у Феликса тем временем неплохо закружилась голова.

Заходя вслед за другом в тёмное помещение, он вдруг почувствовал, как его нога зацепилась за порог. Он не успел среагировать и удержать равновесие, поэтому в следующее мгновение неуклюже свалился на пол. Вместе с Торбеном. Вендт засмеялся и перевернулся на спину; таким образом, Феликс оказался лежащим на его правой руке.

— Что, хороший виски был? — спросил он, легонько толкнув Марка в бок.

— Очень… — пробубнил тот, уткнувшись носом в пол, и тоже перекатился на спину, однако при этом не подумал слезть с руки Торбена. Тогда Вендт, обвив Феликса рукой, притянул его к себе. Не слишком неожиданно — пьяный Торбен обниматься любил — но всё же приятно…

Феликс слегка извернулся и пинком закрыл дверь, после чего они с Торбеном оказались в совершенной тьме. Даже лунный свет не падал в окно. Тут ему пришла в голову какая-то мимолётная мысль, и он вслепую нащупал пальцы Торбена на себе.

— Что такое? — шёпотом спросил Торбен.

— Они… холодные, — неуверенно протянул Феликс.

— Они такие всегда. — Вендт улыбнулся.

Феликс, не зная толком, что он хотел сделать, накрыл холодную руку своей тёплой ладонью. Торбен ничего на это не сказал. Он, смотря в потолок, задумчиво произнёс:

— Вот бы крыши не было…

— Зачем? — не понял Феликс.

— Ночное небо. — Торбен протянул левую руку вверх и пошевелил пальцами так, будто пытался что-то поймать, а затем обессилено уронил её обратно. — Только представь себе: лежишь на полу, смотришь вверх, а там такой красивый вид.

— А если дождь пойдёт?

— И пусть себе идёт. Я всё равно здесь останусь.

— Я тоже…

Они так и продолжали лежать — никто явно не собирался подниматься. Торбен прикрыл глаза. «Должно быть, спать собрался», — подумал Феликс, увидев это, но не стал ничего предпринимать. Его самого начало клонить в сон от пьяной дымки, обволакивавшей разум; он боролся с этим и упорно держал глаза открытыми, хотя практически ничего и не видел в ночном мраке. Зато он хорошо ощущал холодную руку Торбена под своей рукой и вместе с тем — тепло, исходившее от его тела; ощущал, как его грудь вздымается от размеренного дыхания, как в ней бьётся сердце. Ощущал живого человека рядом и знал, что не хочет никуда от него уходить.

С этой мыслью Марк невольно сжал ладонь Торбена, и тот неожиданно ответил ему, переплетя их пальцы вместе. В этот момент Феликс словно пропустил через себя электрический заряд, и только наступившую сонливость как ветром сдуло. Торбен, в свою очередь, так и лежал с закрытыми глазами, но стало очевидно, что он ещё не заснул, когда он позвал:

— Феликс?..

— Да?

— Тебе не одиноко?

— Ты о чём? — с ноткой недоумения спросил Феликс.

— О том, не чувствуешь ли ты себя одиноким среди людей и вещей.

— Ну… не знаю, иногда, конечно, чувствую. Как и любой другой человек, мне кажется. А что?

— Просто спросил… — Вендт вдруг грустно вздохнул. — Как это странно, когда у тебя есть буквально всё, чего ты хотел, но тебя захлёстывает тоска о недостающем элементе. А ты не вполне понимаешь, чего тебе не хватает, или, может, страшишься понять. И безуспешно ищешь этот элемент, словно в темноте мечешься из угла в угол в комнате и натыкаешься на одни лишь стены вокруг.

— И ты предполагаешь… что это нужда в человеке? Если ты говорил об одиночестве…

— Возможно… возможно…

На несколько минут наступило молчание.

_Значит, одиночество? Недостающий элемент? Нужда в человеке?.._

Их пальцы всё ещё были крепко переплетены, и Феликс почувствовал себя на опасной грани: ещё чуть-чуть и он поднимется с пола.

Нависнет над ним.

Заметит раскрытые от удивления зелёные глаза, быть может, ещё и услышит своё имя, произнесённое с недоумением.

Наклонится чуть вниз и поцелует, наконец, этого чёртового Торбена Вендта…

Он так ясно представил это, что, не отдавая себе отчёта, приподнялся на предплечье. Однако его движение не получило продолжения. Или, если быть точнее, Торбен продолжил за него.

— Что-о-о?.. — не на шутку удивился Феликс, обнаружив себя лицом к лицу с Торбеном, который, немного поднявшись над ним, прижимал его руку к полу. Он также без труда разглядел в темноте его блестящие внимательные глаза, которые так и норовили заглянуть в душу и прочесть всё самое сокровенное, что в ней есть.

— Только не говори мне, что я ошибаюсь, — спокойно и уверенно сказал Вендт и наклонился так, что их с Феликсом носы соприкоснулись. — Ты же хотел это сделать?

— И откуда ты знаешь? — обречённо произнес Феликс, чувствуя, как внутри него от волнения что-то обрывается и возникает вновь.

Торбен лишь улыбнулся в ответ и прикоснулся к его губам своими, осторожно и медленно, будто не был уверен в своих действиях. Затем вопросительно посмотрел на Феликса, видимо, ожидая от него разрешения. Тот, в свою очередь, захватил Торбена в объятия — и сомнений уже не осталось. Последовал решительный поцелуй, во время которого оба вцепились друг в друга так, словно смертельно боялись упустить это мгновение. Целовались они долго — сначала жадно и страстно, будто их одолела жажда, и они никак не могли утолить её, а потом уже более нежно и размеренно, со вкусом.

И пока это происходило между ними, пока их глаза были закрыты от наслаждения, пока Торбен зарывался пальцами в волосы Феликса, а тот обвивал спину Торбена, в голове у Феликса отчётливо вырисовалась мысль: всё не может оставаться как прежде.

Когда поцелуй закончился, их глаза встретились. Феликс провёл пальцами по щеке Торбена и опустил руку, не зная, что сказать. Казалось, что было много вопросов, но в то же время ни один из них не мог оформиться окончательно, так, чтобы можно было его задать вслух. Зачем?.. Почему?.. Но  _что_  зачем и почему?.. Разум тщетно пытался выудить нужные слова из потока чувств.

К счастью, Торбен не растерялся и всё-таки нашёл, что спросить:

— Феликс… а что, если ты и есть мой недостающий элемент?

— Уж не знаю, — хмыкнул Марк, — это только тебе решать.

— А я вот хочу, чтобы ты был им… — Торбен улёгся головой на грудь Феликса, и тот стал гладить его по волосам.

— Если хочешь — кем угодно для тебя буду.

— А ты хочешь? — Вендт подозрительно сощурился.

— Как будто есть какие-то сомнения! — усмехнулся Феликс, и тогда Торбен расплылся в счастливой улыбке, заставляя сердце Феликса таять.

 

_Да, всё точно не будет, как прежде._

_И не должно._


End file.
